In a known fishing reel of this type, the release device is housed for its part in the support arm. It is constituted by a second "tumbler" device. This second device firstly comprises a first tilting lever. At a first front end, this first lever comprises a lug housed with a certain angular clearance in a housing provided in the pick-up arm. At its second rear end, the first lever comprises an aperture in which is housed one end of a second lever pivoted about an axis parallel to that of the drum. This second lever is housed in the arm for securing the support arm and in the drum. It is connected angularly, with a certain clearance, to a third lever pivoted on the same axis, which is subject to the action of a "tumbler" spring. It will be realised that a release device of this type is complicated and comprises numerous parts, which is a drawback.